The houses life
by FullHouseLuvr
Summary: When the house grows up, does it mean the house is still full?
1. The Family

Hey! I'm Stephanie Tanner (sometimes I go by Steph.) I am in 12h grade! It's so much fun! I have lived my whole life living with a big family (after the age of 5) It's so much fun living with so many people! So let me tell you about them!  
When I was a little kid, like 5 or 6, I only lived with my older sister Donna Joe Tanner (DJ), my little sister Michelle, my dad Danny, and my mom Pam Tanner. It was really fun until this one horrible thing happened. My mom died in a car accident from a drunk driver. We were all devastated. My grandma came and lived with us for a while. Eventually, she had to leave. My sister DJ and I were the only ones old enough to understand what was going. Even I had a little trouble until my dad and DJ told me more about it. So, once my grandma left, my Uncle Jesse Katsopolis, Hermes, came to live with us. He didn't know how to raise three girls. So, my dad invited his best friend Joey, Joseph Gladstone, to come live with us. He didn't know any thing either. All he knew was how to make silly jokes because he was a stand up comedian. It was really funny watching them learn. It was really funny watching them change Michelle's dipper!  
Later, when I was about 7 or 8, my dad got a promotion to a talk show called Wake-Up San Fransico and got a really pretty co- host. Her name was Rebecca Donaldson (Becky.) My dad didn't fall in love with her, but my uncle sure did! They later got married when I was in the 3rd or 4th grade! They had 2 kids named Nicky and Alex Katsopolis. They lived up in our attic for a really long time! It was really cool because Aunt Becky is like a big sister! She's great! When my sisters and I were younger, she was like a mom to us when we needed one. When I was in the 8th grade, they had a baby girl! My sister DJ and I got to help name her! Guess what we picked? Kaitlynn Katsopolis. When Kaitlynn was two and the twins were 5, they moved out because they didn't have enough space. We were all sad. Especially my sister Michelle. She grew really close to my Uncle Jesse. She had known him for her whole life. They were really close.  
Anyways, Joey fell in love with a loyer. Her name is Nicole. She's beautiful! Guess what? They just had twin babies. One was a girl named Kaley, and one was a boy named Kevin! They are now 9 weeks old. They are so cute! I baby sit them all the time! It's really fun! The only bad part was that Joey had to move out. Since he is so busy with comedy and with his radio show, and she makes a lot of money, the live next door where my sister DJ's best friend used to live. It's really cool.  
My sister DJ got married 5 years ago on Valentines Day to Stephan Hale. They have two kids. Their names are Danielle and Michael. They are 4 and 1. They are also really cute!  
My dad fell in love with this lovely lady. Her name is Julie. She is so nice. They also got married 5 years ago! I have 1 step sister who is my age. Her name is Kelsey. She looks kind of like me. She has blonde hair, but it is a shorter than mine. We hang out with different people which was ok until she got asked to be a flamingo. Now, we don't get along all the time like we used to. My dad and who is now my mom had another baby girl. Her name is Danielle. She is now 3 years old. She's so cute. But annoying. She's always in my way, but I try to deal with it because she looks up to me. I now have my own room! It's so cool. I love life.  
Even though living with a lot of people can be tough, but some times, it's really fun. 


	2. The first day of summer

It was a regular morning. Every one rushed down stairs to get the best pancakes. My sister DJ came over with Ema. "O hey Steph." "Hey Deej." Are you doing any thing to day? No Gea is in New York with her mom and dad. O cool. "Where's Steave?" He's out with Mchale." "Where? He's 1?" "I don't know" "He was just driving me crazy, so I told Steave to take him out" "Oh. Deej, you look upset." "Ok. I am. This is the first time Steave has taken Michale out alone." "Mommy?" "Yes Emma." "Where is Michelle?" "Ask Grandpa" "OK" "Grandpa? Where is Michelle?" "She's out with Teddy, Derek, Lisa, and Denise." "Darn" Emily said. "Ok Ema. Go see Stephanie!" "Ok. Bye Mommy" "Bye sweetie" "Ok. Steph. Why don't you call over Uncle Jesse to see if Aunt Becky can bring Kaitlynn over so Ema will have someone to play with. Ok?" "Ok. I guess"  
"Hey Kaitlynn, wanna help me baby-sit?" "Sure, but what's in it for me?" "It's not so post to be a chore. It's so post to be fun taking care of little kids like that. At least it is for me. I take care of them all the time. I take them to McDonalds, to fairs, to basically where ever they want." "I guess your right Steph. So what are we waiting for? Let's go call them." "Ok! I'll call Nicky on our line, and you call Joey and Nicole on their line. Ok?" "OK."  
In her room, Stephanie picks up the phone to call her Aunt Becky. "Hey Aunt Becky?" "Ya." "This is Stephanie" "Hey Steph. I haven't heard from you in a while on the phone." "Ya I know sorry." "Did your dad finally get you a line?" "Ya! It's so cool, but I have to share it with my sisters. My dad said that his line is his private phone calls. It's kind of scary." "Ya, but you guys are old enough to have your own line, it's just there's two of you nw, that want the same things." "Ya, but Kelsey didn't even ask." "Oh. Well in that case, I'll talk to your dad today." "Thanks Aunt Becky you're the best." "Oh ya. I almost forgot. Can you bring over Nicky and Alex? Ema is here. DJ just brought her by. Please. It's for free. Please." "Go ahead Steph." "You aren't mad that I asked? I thought you would because it's the first day of summer." "Steph trust me. Your Uncle Jesse and I have been up for 5 hours with them jumping on our bed." "Oh, Ok. Are you going to bring them by or do I have to pick them up?" "I'll bring them by so I can give you the money to take them some where. ok?" "Ok. Can we take them across the San Fransico bridge to the circus yet? Please. Kelsey is unfortunetly going to be helping because she is calling Nicole." "Wow Steph. That's a lot of work. Mabey we can do this another time." "No Aunt Becky we can handle it." "Sure. What about Michelle and Danielle?" Oh I guess Michelle can help to." "Ok Steph. See you in a couple minutes." "Ok. Bye."  
"Hey Kaitlynn. She said yes. She's going to bring them by. O shoot. Michelle is out with Lisa. I told Aunt Becky that Michelle would help." "You're crazy, right?" Kelsey said laughing. "No. I'm not." "Well any ways, Nicole is going to spend time with them." "Ok. Good. I just didn't want to invite the rest of the family and not them." "Ya. I see what your saying." Kelsey replied. "So let's go down stairs." "Oh. My uncle Jesse is going to be alone with Kaitlynn today. I better go call them again." "Steph. No. She'll be fine. It's ok." "Ya I guess so." 


	3. The First day of summer continue

  
  
That same day, a few minutes later, every one was down stairs. "So, Danny said, "Where are you guys taking Ema and Danielle today?" "Danielle?" Stephanie asked. "Kels, we can't take Danielle to?" "Don't tell me that, tell your dad that." "Your right. Ok. Deep breaths. Ok. I can do this. Ok" Stephanie walked towards her dad. "Uh dad, about Danielle, why can't Joey take her?" "The twins are nine weeks old Steph. We can't ask them to take care of her." "I know. It's just that she doesn't be have. I" "Steph. We all know that she is out of hand, but just do it. Please." Her mom asked. "We'll do it mom." Kelsey replied. "Kelsey. Do you know what you just did?" "Yes. Offered to take care of our little sister?" "No. Ok, Ya you did." "Just go with it." "Ok. I guess." "Dad. I heard Uncle Jesse isn't doing his radio show today and Kaitlynn is staying home with him so can I drive her over there? Please." "Ok. I guess" Her dad replied.  
A few minutes later Becky arrived. "Hey Becky." My mom said. "Hey Aunt Becky" Kelsey and I said in unison. "Ema, look who's here." Stephanie said. "Hello Aunt Becky. Where's Nicky and Alex?" "Well......" "Well what?" Danny asked. "Well.... They're in the car. They won't come out." "Oh" Ema started crying. "Aunt Becky. Do something. Tell them that we are going to the C-I-R- C-U-S." Kelsy said. "Ok." "Hello." Nicky said a couple seconds later. "Hello." Alex mimicked. "Ready Becky?" "Ya. Let's go." "Ok. Good Luck Steph. Good Luck Kelsey." "Thanks" They both said at the same time.  
"Nicky, Alex, Emma, wanna go to the Circus?" Stephanie asked. "Yaaaaaaa!" "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kelsy and Stephanie turned around. They both saw Danielle crying. "Ok. Danielle, wanna go to the circus?" Stephanie asked. "Ok." Danielle answered. "Let's go" Nicky said." "ok." Kelsey started out the door. "Mom, are you going to be ok alone?" Stephanie asked "Michelle will be home soon. Go have fun." "Ok. Thanks mom." Stephanie said hugging her mom. "Good luck her mom added as Stephanie was heading out the door. 


	4. When dad finds out

A few hours later, my dad came home, I was coloring with Kaitlynn. I slid down in my chair.Steph why don't you take Kaitlynn over to Nicole and see if she can watch her. Ok."Come on Kaitlynn.Let's go see Kevin and Kaley!" "Ok"Kaitlynn said.  
When I got home, I was really scared. "Hi dad. How was work?" "Good. Did anything happen while I was gone?" "Ya,but why tell you?You already know." "Yes. I do." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." "I don't blame you." "You don't?" "No. Aunt Becky talked to me and so did your mom, we decided that we haven't been fair." "You just now realized that?" Stephanie said in a snoty way. "No, but you didn't say any thing untill now." "Ok. Next time I'll talk to you guys because Danielle is so cute and sweet, but I had to yell at her this mornig, and i feel really bad because she said that I was mean. You really need to teach her to respect people's privacy." "We will" "Thanks dad" "No problem" "Oh dad, can I go to Aunt Becky's house tonight? We're going to hav alot of fun." "Sure." "Yes! I can't wait!"  
I called my Aunt "Hey Uncle Jesse, is Aunt Becky there?" "Ya! one sec." Ok." "Hey Steph." "Hey" Thanks for talking to my dad." "Did it help. Ya alot. Now they are all mad at all my sisters. Except for Danielle." "I'm glad your back to your self Steph!" "Ya!Me too." "Is Kaitlynn ok?" "Ya. My dad told me to bring her to Joey and Nicoles house so she could play while my dad talked to me." "He did?" "Ya. Why?" "Well, Nicole was wanting to take the kids out today. Did she say anything?" "No. She said that she post ponde it." "ok. good." "When are you going to pick me up?" "Um...... right after Jesse's show he'll go and pick you up because it's turn to drive so he'll have to take Joey home." "Ok. See ya then." "Ok. Bye Steph." "Bye."  
I went up in my room a couple minutes later. Danielle was following me. "Hey Danielle" "Hi Meanie." "Danielle, come here, I need to talk to you." "Nooooo" "Yes come her!" "Ok." We both jumped onto my bed. "Ok. I'm really sorry for yelling at you today. I feall really bad." "You swood" "Danielle I mean it. It hurt me as much as it hurt you." Really?" "Ya beause you are really sweet and nice." "I am?" "Ya." "You are. Come here." "She jumped up into my arms." 


	5. Pay back Time

The next day, Steave and DJ came over. "Hey Steph! Hey Kelsey!" DJ said "Hey Deej" I replied. "Do you guys mind putting them down for a nap?" "No problem Steave" I told him. "Do you want to help me Kelsey?" "No." "Yes you do." "Ok fine!" I winked at DJ and Steave and they winked back at me. "Steph, can I go in your room with DJ? I have to talk with her.Alone." "Sure.Oh Kelsey we can put them down for a nap in Danielles room." "Ok." Danielle's room was right across from mine so they could see every ting that was happening. We put them down and closed the door. We were walking down the hall and Kelsey started saying bad stuff about me. "So, why aren't you in summer school?" "Because I'm smart!" "Oh.well... are you going to dork camp?" "No.Are you?" "No. because I'm not a dork she replied.  
When we were down stairs, I took her into the Kitchen so Steave and DJ could tell my mom and dad. They did!Kelsey got in even more in trouble. My mom and dad walked in the kitchen "Kelsey Tanner!" My mom started to say. "You are in big trouble!" "What did I do now?" "You know. We all heard you say all that stuff to Stephanie." "You did?" "Yah.So now, you can't come to Florda with the rest of the family." "What." Kelsey started to say before I inturupted her."Mom, Dad, Kelsey needs to come.If she doesn't, it wouldn't be a family vacation,and I mean it." "She isn't going and that's final." My mom said. "Well, than, I'm not going either." "Ok Kelsey, you can come." My mom said. "We both hugged my mom,dad,DJ,and Steave. "Well, why don't you guys come? It can be a family reunion!" Kelsey said "Ya!Kelsey and I can plan it please dad?" I said begging. "Ya Steave and I were going there soon any ways." DJ startrd. "We can just go with you instead.Right Steave?" "Ya,but can you two plan it all?" "Steave, we're in the 9th grade. We can do it." "Ok than, if u girls plan it, we can do it." My dad said. "Ok!Kelsey,let's go!" "Wait my sister DJ started. "Are we going to ask Joey and Nicole, because if we do, they might feel preasured to come and the twins are only 9 weeks old." "Ya. DJ is right." Julie started. "We should tell them that they don't have to come but if they want to , they can." "Ya!That's a good choice mom"DJ said.  
Up stairs, me and Kelsey were planning our big trip. "Hey Kelsey!Hey Stephie" my little sister Danielle was starting to say. "Can I help?" "No not now" I said. "Ya sorry Danielle, we're planning a trip to a giant Disneyland!"Kelsey said I go?" "Sure!" I said. "Go down stairs. DJ's down there. Go see her."Kelsey said. "Ok!" "So,Kelsey,we should plan what to do with whole family!" "Ya,but, are you thinking the same thing I am?" "I hope so!" "Let's ste up something big for our parents!" "Yes! We should have every one going chip in instead of buying them a gift!" "Yes!Steph you are a brilliant person!" "I know I am!" "Ok Steph, let's go on your computer to find out the plane times and prices." "Ok. Kels, go on yours to look at the plane details, and I'll look at the park tickets." "Ok Steph!" 


End file.
